Civilization creation guide
A civilization is the term used on this wiki for any mortal species with an established government in a particular area. This is not to be confused with "race" which is a broader term referring to any and all intelligent peoples. Generally, a page marked with the category "Civilizations" is considered to be a general overview with all the matter of basic information. What follows is a basic guide on how to create an civilization. You may also wish to view the random civilization generator for further information and ideas. Creating your Civilization The best way to design your civilization is to answer these basic questions. Of course, you can go beyond, but this is merely a guide to get you started. Appearance What kind of species is it? Is it descended from another species or something else entirely? If it's a new species, could it plausibly exist? Government and Society How does your civilization function as a people? Consider how unified it is. The general rule is that the more unified a race is, the less rules they have. On one end, there's complete anarchy - no rules. The other end is a totalitarian society with no freedoms at all. Some try to find a balance in between (such as a meritocracy or democracy), while others prefer one of the extreme ends. Generally, their society is based around their environment and life as prehistoric creatures. Primitive cultures tend to be more war-like as they still struggle for food. Societies of more developed civilizations are likely to rely more on technology, perhaps making an effort to reduce war. *What kind of government your civilization has? (i.e. Democracy, anarchy, autocracy) *Are they pacifists or warlord? *What roles do religion play in your people? *How important the arts are within your civilization? *How has the race's environment influenced its government? Consider that even within one region, there are likely to be internal conflicts. What factions are opposed to the main government? Culture What is a typical member of your civilization like? Taking into consideration your government, and your society, what kind of jobs are highly valued? What do civilians do on their day off? How often do people travel? Also keep in mind that it is highly unlikely that every single member of your race is likely to agree with their government and culture unless it is some sort of brainwashing distopia. In that case, think about what individual factions there are to your creation - one of the reasons why we separate the categories of civilizations and races. Finer Details Now having thought through your government, and your society, set up your civilization's rules. It is generally recommended that your civilization starts off small covering a small portion of land, then add more to it over time. Try to answer the following questions. *How do they interact with other civilizations? Think about how big your civilization is. *How much land do they control? **Which regions are most valuable? How do they trade and communicate with one another? *Who are the leaders of your civilization? *What position do they hold? **Are they corrupt or altruistic? Economy What sort of trading material can be found within your region? Think about more than just trade value: are any of them historically significant; are any of them key military bases. Are some entertainment, business, or trading Meccas within your civilization? Are there any major tourist attractions or natural wonders in your regions? History History is what makes your civilization complete. It will give your civilization some deep background and a rich culture, and will immerse it in the universe itself. Think about everything you've already developed. How did it get this way? Come up with some key historical figures, these can be any of the following: artists, mages, engineers, war heroes, leaders. No one has a perfect history, so what and when were the darker times in your civilization's history. Did they have any less than heroic leaders. Was there ever a time where your civilization was on "the wrong side?" Do not be discouraged if you find yourself having to rewrite major portions of your civilization's history and culture. Balancing your Civilization Of course, there are some guidelines as to how you implement your civilization in the Omniverse ET Wiki. Keep the following in mind. Steer clear from making your civilization the most overpowered and the strongest force in the universe. There are bound to be more powerful allies and enemies elsewhere. Every civilization is going to be imperfect. What sort of shady activities does the government engage in? Do they get away with it, or are coups being stages almost constantly? While over-favored characters in roleplays, collaborative works, and other literature should be avoided (i.e. Mary Sues), background characters, historical figures, and other people that are in your civilization's history and aren't necessarily a main character and can be superstars of their time. Adding a couple historical superstars in your civilization will add to it's history and it's culture by creating figures that the people of your civilization look up to and honor. Think about human history and all of our superstars. Who are or who were your civilization's Beethovens, Archimedes, Abraham Lincolns, etc? As long as you don't try to bring them out into the world of collaborative work or roleplaying, and as long as they aren't your "main character," you should be alright with putting in a few of these. Try to be semi-realistic. Even in a fantasy universe, one must be internally consistent. If you must break the laws of physics, try to at least come up with a reasonable explanation and attempt to back it up with actual, researched science. No one's civilization is more canon over another. If your own ideas conflict too much with some existing content on this wiki, you may always create an alternate dimension. Also, when you create your civilization, it is not set in stone. All articles are open to being retconned, so if you want to change something about your civilization, feel free to do so. Category:Guides